


Ocean Waves at Night

by Panichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Please be kind :'), Post-Canon, Post-Game, Spoilers, idk how to tag and I haven't made a fic in literal AGES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panichi/pseuds/Panichi
Summary: Since everyone had woken up from the Neo World Program, Hajime has been having problems sleeping. He finds himself sitting by the ocean at night, when someone who's been on his mind makes an appearance.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Ocean Waves at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic in a long time and I just binged all of Danganronpa soooo here we go :') I'm not much of a writer but I have fun! Please enjoy!

Hajime often found himself sitting on the beach, staring off at the ocean when he couldn’t sleep. After everyone had woken up from the program, he found a lot of responsibilities and tasks being piled onto him, making Hajime into the leader of their group. On one hand, he liked being seen as reliable by his friends, but on the other hand, it was taxing. However, if it had just been that, Hajime was sure he would manage. No, there was something else, something much bigger that kept him awake nearly every night.

Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student, was rarely not on Hajime’s mind. He was an enigma, unpredictable, and Hajime had fallen for him. It was a new feeling for Hajime, when he was a student, he’d been so busy studying and doing schoolwork he had absolutely no time to spare catching feelings for people. This wasn’t something unwelcome to him, but it was strange and new. 

He heaved a heavy sigh as he reached over to his right and picked up a small pebble, holding it between two fingers. Hajime inspected it for a few seconds and threw it into the ocean, watching as it skipped a few times before sinking. It was then he noticed the sound of footsteps in the sand behind him.

“Hey, Hinata-kun,” Nagito gave a small wave as Hajime turned his head to watch the other as he approached. “Can’t sleep either, huh? A shame, someone as hopeful as you unable to sleep… it’s to be expected of someone like me, but—”

“Sit down,” Hajime cut Nagito off, pausing for a second before patting the spot next to him. “I’ve just been… thinking. A lot.”

There was a brief silence, Hajime assumed Nagito was thinking over his options before the lucky student decided on taking a seat. He let out a weak, awkward laugh. 

“I’m sure somebody with as much talent as you has a lot to think about,” Nagito smiled over at Hajime, who spared a brief glance before turning his attention back to the ocean. “Do you… want to talk about it?”

“It’s just,” Hajime audibly swallowed as he thought over what he could say in response. Could he be honest? He certainly hadn’t prepared himself for what he would tell Nagito, if he would ever tell him how he felt. Would Nagito take it seriously, would he believe him? Hajime felt his heart pound against his chest harshly, and felt its beat quicken when he caught Nagito’s gaze. “I…”

“Ah, it’s fine,” Nagito waved his hand dismissively with a smile. “You probably don’t want to tell trash about your problems, we aren’t really on the same level. It’s all right!”

Surprisingly, that was all it took for Hajime to get the resolve he needed. He looked back at the ocean, at his shaking hands, then back at Nagito, who was looking at him expectantly.

“Komaeda-kun, I,” Hajime quickly glanced down and away from Nagito’s eyes. “I’ve been thinking about… you, and… I think I like you. A-as in, you know…”

“Ah, Hinata-kun?” Nagito spoke inquisitively, grabbing Hajime’s attention back. Nagito gave him an appreciative smile and continued. “I… like you as well, if I’m allowed to say. But, to think you would return feelings like this to such an insignificant worm like me… I feel honoured!”

With widened eyes, Hajime quickly shook his head. “That’s not true, Komaeda-kun. I think that you’re just as good as everyone else, even better. You’re smart, kind, and you’re—” Hajime sucked in a deep breath, “—and you’re cute.”

“Aha, thanks Hinata-kun, but I think I should be saying that to you!” Nagito laughed wheezily but was quick to quiet down as his voice lowered to a gentle whisper. “You’re kinder than anyone else here. I think for a while, I’ve loved the way you’ve gone out of your way to talk to me, give me attention. Both of us are surrounded by so much talent, so much hope, but you chose me out of everyone. A talentless ant who can’t do anything right. Hinata-kun, if you keep treating me like this, I might develop an ego!”

“Komaeda-kun, you need to be more confident,” Hajime matched his volume with Nagito’s, and found himself leaning his head forward. “Hey, can I…?”

To Hajime’s surprise, Nagito spared no time at all when he slammed their lips together in a kiss. The sudden confidence was surprising, but Hajime was glad that he wasn’t the one who took that first plunge. It was a bit awkward for the first couple seconds, and their teeth clacked together more than once, but it was sweet and full of emotion. Hajime was the first to pull away, sucking in a deep breath, before he leaned back in for another kiss, this one much slower.

Nagito slowly put a hand behind Hajime’s head, applying light pressure to deepen the kiss slightly. They remained like that for a few more seconds until Nagito pulled away, his face flushed ever so slightly.

“You aren’t really a good kisser,” Nagito teased with a light laugh. “But, I guess we can work on that.”

“Y-yeah,” Hajime smiled nervously and cleared his throat. “Have you ever…?” Hajime trailed off as Nagito shook his head no. “Me either. Actually, I’ve never really liked anybody before this, so everything is new to me. That’s why I’ve been having a hard time sleeping. Well, that was the main reason.”

Nagito hummed in acknowledgement. “I’ve had some crushed in the past, but I never went out of my way to pursue them. They never paid me any mind, so it past rather quickly. This feels a bit… different. Then what I’ve felt in the past.”

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

A silence followed after Nagito’s answer as both men sat quietly. With his attention still fixed on the ocean and night sky, Hajime slowly moved his hand and gently grabbed Nagito’s. They exchanged a look, eyes meeting with a smile, and then they turned back to the sea. Hajime knew that the next night, he would be sleeping better than he had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr I just made if anyone wants to follow!!   
> pan-ichi.tumblr.com !!


End file.
